Liens éternels
by dafie
Summary: Hermione Granger n'est pas allée à Poudlard et vit aujourd'hui comme une simple moldue. Mais elle se pose des questions sur le vide qu'elle ressent, sur celui qu'elle trouvera un jour... HGRW
1. Hermione, moldue ou presque

_Salut à tous !_

_Je reviens encore une fois avec une autre histoire (vous allez m'en vouloir)._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est une RWHG (comme d'hab')._

_Bizoux et bonne lecture !_

**LIENS ETERNELS**

**Chapitre 1 : Hermione, moldue ou presque**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et broussailleux était assise devant un journal intime, et écrivait silencieusement.

_Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger. J'ai 14 ans, j'habite à Londres… et j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais depuis l'âge de 11 ans, je sens un grand vide en moi… comme si une partie de moi existait ailleurs, comme si j'avais tout perdu en soufflant mes 11èmes bougies. Mes parents et moi sommes très proches et c'est peut-être ce qui me raccroche à la vie… oui, j'ai déjà essayé de mettre fin à mes jours… Pourtant, j'ai tout pour moi (enfin là je vous relate les paroles de mes parents), je suis intelligente, j'ai des amis adorables (Henry, Raphaël et Gaëlle) et… et un grand vide toujours présent en moi, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise…_

_Je suis morose, non ? Bon je vais vous parler un peu de mes amis, ça vous changera. Raphaël et Gaëlle sont jumeaux, ils sont Français mais parlent très bien Anglais. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux blonds, une particularité dans leur famille très nombreuse. En effet Raphaël a 5 sœurs, dont Gaëlle bien sûr. Henry lui est fils unique, ses parents sont très gentils mais un peu farfelus. Il est brun aux yeux turquoises et je l'aime beaucoup. C'est mon meilleur ami._

_Quand j'étais petite, au primaire, il y avait un garçon tout mince, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, qui était toujours persécuté par un gros garçon aux joues roses nommé… Dudley je crois. Et j'aimais beaucoup ce garçon, enfin le garçon mince hein , je crois qu'il me ressemblait un peu… C'est vrai, il m'arrive toujours des choses bizarres… Par exemple, un jour où j'étais dans un parc d'attractions, le manège sur lequel j'étais me faisait affreusement peur, et dans ma tête je pensais très fort : « Arrête-toi, arrête-toi », et en plein milieu de l'attraction, il s'est arrêté comme ça, soudainement. Un technicien est apparu, mais tout semblait fonctionner. Finalement, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement et là le manège est reparti ! Et le petit garçon dont je vous parlais, et bien lui il s'est retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, comme par Magie, après avoir été poursuivi par le gros joufflu et ses amis. Je l'ai vu ! _

_Nous étions devenus amis, il s'appelait Harry, il était orphelin et vivait chez son oncle et sa tante.. En rentrant au collège, j'ai perdu tout contact avec lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Je crois qu'il tenait aussi à moi, pourtant il ne m'a jamais recontacté, comme s'il m'avait oubliée…_

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille se redressa et déposa son stylo sur la table. Elle dissimula le carnet dans un tiroir de son bureau et descendit rejoindre sa mère.

- Oui maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tes amis sont là ma chérie.

- Salut Mione ! lancèrent mes trois amis.

- Coucou vous ! répondit Hermione en étreignant chacun d'eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Et ben tu croyais quand même pas qu'on avait oublié ton anniversaire ! répondit Gaëlle.

- Oh c'est trop gentil fallait pas ! Mais Henry, je croyais que tu étais parti en Bulgarie ?

- En fait, le voyage a été annulé, une histoire de manifestation géante je crois.

- Ah ok, bon vous montez ?

- C'est parti ! lança Raphaël.

Et les 4 amis montèrent l'escalier, pour arriver dans la chambre d'Hermione. Une chambre vaste (c'est ça d'être fille unique !), rangée et propre, mais presque vide car il n'y avait qu'un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Elle reflétait bien la personnalité de la demoiselle.

- Alors vous avez des cadeaux pour moi ? dit Hermione, les yeux rieurs.

- Euh, ça dépend… Est-ce que tu as été sage cette année ? répondit Gaëlle en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

- Oui madame, répondit Hermione, avec une mimique de jeune enfant.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, suivis par les filles. Chaque invité offrit son cadeau à Hermione : celui d'Henry était une belle montre argentée, celui de Raphaël un bracelet avec son nom inscrit dessus, et celui de Gaëlle un sac personnalisé avec une photo des 4. Hermione remercia ses amis et leur proposa une sortie au cinéma, ce qui fut accepté sur le champ. Ils passèrent un très bon après-midi et le soir, après avoir quitté ses amis, la jeune Hermione dîna au restaurant avec ses parents pour fêter son quatorzième anniversaire.

Hermione s'endormit très tard, réfléchissant à ce vide qu'elle ressentait en permanence jusqu'à ce que ses paupières soient trop lourdes.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure, se doucha et recommença à écrire dans son journal.

_Maintenant, je suis au collège, je n'y pense plus… ou presque…_

_J'ai encore fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit : j'ai rêvé qu'un espèce de magicien habillé tout en noir lançait une flamme verte sur un grand garçon roux, et que mon cœur à la vue de ce jeune homme… mort, se fendait en mille morceaux… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui que j'aimerais toute ma vie, en fait je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse. Mais quand je le verrais, je saurais que c'est lui, je le vois tant de fois dans mes rêves…_

Elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle prit deux tartines, but une gorgée de chocolat et laissa un mot à ses parents (il était maintenant plus de 10h) en leur disant qu'elle partait faire un tour pour utiliser l'argent qu'ils lui avaient donné pour son anniversaire. Elle sortit, habillée d'un débardeur vert pâle et d'un pantacourt en jean, avec à la main son nouveau sac et sa montre et son bracelet accrochés à son poignet droit. Il faisait beau et surtout très chaud cet été, mais Hermione, très prévoyante, avait tout de même prit un gilet de coton bleu clair qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux, pour une fois, étaient attachés en un chignon lâche.

Elle fit quelques boutiques de Londres, sur King's Road, d'un pas nonchalant. Puis elle s'installa sur la terrasse d'un café, commanda un coca et se mit à lire un bouquin qu'elle avait apporté. Elle était là depuis un bon moment quand sa montre se mit subitement à trembler. Elle l'arracha de son poignet et la serra fort dans ses mains pour qu'elle arrête de trembler, mais elle fut soudain comme transportée dans le ciel, voyant défiler Londres et sa banlieue dans un tourbillonde nuages. Elle avait mal à la tête et très froid, quand elle s'écrasa soudain contre le sol. Elle avait une grande envie de vomir. Malgré ça elle se releva tant bien que mal et regarda aux alentours. Le paysage avait totalement changé, elle était en pleine campagne, mais elle entendait une rumeur sourde qui venait de l'autre côté de la colline. Elle rangea la montre qui s'était cassée dans son sac et enfila son gilet.

Soudain, elle vit d'autres personnes apparaître de la même façon qu'elle. Hermione se cacha vite derrière un arbre et suivit discrètement le groupe qui se déplaçait vers le bruit. Puis les gens disparurentderrière l'autre côté de la colline, sans laisser une trace ! Hermione, très surprise, avança de quelques pas. Plus elle avançait, plus le bruit devenait fort. Pourtant devant elle, il n'y avait qu'une longue plaine. Puis soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose la tirait et elle se retrouva devant un immense campement, avec des milliers de personnes, lui sembla-t-il et autant de tentes. Loin là-bas, se trouvait une espèce de stade mais dix fois plus grand que ceux qu'elle connaissait et des hommes habillés de rouge et de vert volaient sur des balais, au ras du sol.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resta ébahie devant ce spectacle, quand elle reconnut le groupe de personnes qu'elle avait suivi. Ils discutaient avec un homme installé dans une cabine et qui semblait être le directeur du camping. La discussion devenait un peu violente et un des hommes leva une branchede bois en murmurant « oubliettes ! ». Hermione vit l'homme de la cabine devenir bien sage et laisser enfin passer le groupe. La jeune fille s'empressa de les suivre tout aussi discrètement et elle pénétra enfin dans cet immense camp.

Elle quitta le groupe pour déambuler entre les tentes. Les gens étaient habillés bizarrement, certains portaient de longues capes et des chapeaux, des vendeurs distribuaient toutes sortes de choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres…

Hermione continua son chemin quand soudain, elle Le vit.

_Voilà, la suite très bientôt je vous le promet. Et avec un peu plus d'action ! _

_Bizoux et encore merci de me lire et de me laisser une tite review !_


	2. Le monde magique

_Voilà la suite, comme je vous l'avais promis elle arrive très vite._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

**Chapitre 2 : Le monde magique**

Hermione continua son chemin quand soudain, elle Le vit.

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois, stupéfaite. Il avait changé, certes, mais elle avait bien reconnu le seul ami qu'elle avait au primaire : Harry Potter. Il avait grandi, grossi (mais il était toujours très mince) et était devenu assez séduisant. Il était accompagné de 5 personnes, toutes rousses : une jeune fille, troisgarçons dont deux jumeaux, et un homme qui devait être le père. Et derrière lui se tenait une grande et belle brune qui discutait avec un des garçons roux… son garçon ! Oui, c'était lui l'homme de ses rêves, devant elle, elle le reconnut à l'instant même où elle vit ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants. Il était grand, musclé.

Mais ils se dirigeaient vers elle, Hermione devait faire vite, elle voulait parler à Harry en particulier. Justement celui-ci fronçait les sourcils en regardant autour de lui et s'arrêtait quelques instants. Ni une, ni deux, Hermione fut devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

- Harry Potter !

- Oui c'est pourquoi ? répondit-il en tournant la tête vers son interlocutrice. Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, espèce d'abruti ! Hermione, Hermione Granger, ça ne te dit rien ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu.

- Hermione ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Alors on disparaît et on ne m'envoie plus de lettres ? C'est quoi ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le sang d'encre que je me suis fait pour toi ! Et d'abord on est où là ! s'écria-t-elle.

Derrière les autres s'étaient arrêtés, Harry était rouge comme une pivoine et le grand roux et la grande brune rigolaient.

- Nan mais t'as vu, on dirait ma mère ! chuchota le grand roux.

- Ah nan c'est pire que ta mère !

Les deux adolescents riaient. Hermione avait entendu. Elle ne savait pas comment était la mère du grand roux, mais elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire.

- Ça te fait rire ! cria-t-elle sur le roux.

- Euh non, non… balbutia-t-il, surpris d'une telle retournée.

- Bah alors Ron, tu te fais réprimander par une inconnue maintenant ? glissa malicieusement la belle brune.

- C'est pas une inconnue, Malia, intervint Harry.

- Ah oui, alors c'est qui ? répliqua méchamment la dénommée Malia.

- C'est… c'est une moldue, laissa tomber Harry.

- Mais mon grand, si je peux me permettre, il y a une barrière anti-moldus ici etcette jeune filleest entrée ! rétorqua le père qui venait se mêler à la conversation.

- Oh stop ! Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites là ! Qu'est-ce qu'une moldue ? demanda Hermione.

- Nous parlerons de ça à l'intérieur, si tu le veux bien. Ici on n'entends rien. Allez venez les garçons !

Hermione les suivit, abasourdie, elle ne comprenait rien. C'était trop soudain pour elle, toutes ces choses. Elle avait besoin de parler à Harry, lui il lui dirait.

- Harry ?

- Ecoute, je suis désolé Hermione de ne pas t'avoir envoyer de lettre mais il y a eu trop de choses soudaines, j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, Hagrid est venu me chercher, j'ai connu Ron, puis Malia… et je t'ai oubliée… je suis désolé, le père de Ron t'expliquera tout.

Et il laissa en plan la pauvre Hermione, qui comprenait encore moins ce qu'elle faisait ici. Qu'est-ce que c'était que Poudlard ? Qui était Hagrid ?Etc, etc.

La petite rousse qui ne s'était pas manifestée jusque là s'avança doucement vers Hermione et lui prit le bras. Elle avait deux beaux yeux marrons et elle lui souriait gentiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Tu vas très vite comprendre. Je m'appelle Ginny. Et je peux t'aider un peu si tu veux ?

- Oui bien sûr, s'il te plaît, répondit Hermione.

- Nous sommes des sorciers, et toi aussi vu que tu as passé la barrière anti-moldus. Mais je crois que tu n'as pas reçu ta lettre de Poudlard.

- Une sorcière, mais ça n'existe pas ! Et qui sont Poudlard et Hagrid ?

- Si, les sorciers existent, et Poudlard est une Ecole de Sorcellerie, et Hagrid est le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

- Ah, fit Hermione qui commençait à comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

- Oh on est réunis pour la finale de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie.

- Ah c'était ça la manifestation géante en Bulgarie… Mais qu'est-ce que le Quidditch ?

- C'est le sport des sorciers si tu veux, il y a deux équipes sur des balais et 4 balles. Viens entre là-dedans.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les tentes qui leur étaient réservées. Elles entrèrent dans une toute petite tente avec Malia. Mais à l'intérieur la tente avait la taille d'un appartement 3 pièces.

- C'est magique ! s'écria Hermione.

- Et oui n'est-ce pas !

Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent sur un canapé et bavardèrent. Malia, elle, caressait distraitement un gros chat brun qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Plus tard, la tête du père de Ginny apparut (entre-temps Hermione avait appris de nombreuses choses sur le monde magique et sur la famille de sa nouvelle amie). « Il est temps d'y aller les filles » dit M. Weasley. Les 3 jeunes filles se levèrent et sortirent de la tente.

- Au fait mon nom est Malia, enchantée Hermione, dit froidement la grande brune en rejoignant Ron.

- Et ben elle est aimable celle-là, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu la connaîtras mieux, tu l'adoreras ! Disons qu'elle a ses moments d'humeur… murmura Ginny avec un air rieur

Hermione, rassurée, reporta son regard sur le grand roux qui (elle le savait maintenant) s'appelait Ron. Il riait encore avec Malia,cette grande perchele collait sans cesse et Hermione sentait une vague de jalousie monter en elle. Elle demanda à Ginny :

- Ils sortent ensemble, ton frère et Malia ?

- Oh non ! Malia est amoureuse de lui mais je crois que Ron n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour elle.

Hermione poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire. Harry se rapprocha des deux filles et dit à Hermione :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es devenue depuis le primaire ?

Et Hermione raconta ses années de collège, ses nouveaux amis, son arrivée ici par le biais de la montre (Harry lui apprit que c'était un Portoloin)…

Ginny était partie discuter avec les deux jumeaux que Hermione ne connaissait pas encore et elle avait comme une petite pointe de jalousie dans le regard en voyant Hermione et Harry discuter. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le stade et le match commença. Hermione trouva les présentations magnifiques ( NDA : les nains pour l'Irlande et les vélanes pour la Bulgarie si mes souvenirs sont exacts) mais se désintéressa très vite du jeu. Elle se surprit à regarder Ron pendant de longues minutes. Mais lui et Malia n'étaient intéressés que par le jeu, ce qui rendit Hermione encore plus jalouse : Malia était très proche de Ron, alors qu'elle, elle ne lui avait même pas parlé… normalement. Elle décida que dès le match terminé, elle lui parlerait. Il lui sembla qu'un des joueurs était le favori et qu'il se nommait Victor Krum, elle le trouva plutôt pas mal, mais il n'égalait sûrement pas le beau roux assis à deux pas d'elle…

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'oubliez pas de cliker en bas à gauche sur le tit bouton bleu !_

_Bizoux !_


	3. M'aimera t il?

Me revoici pour la suite. Merci à Camille-amazing, Hermy Granger-Weasley, Virg05, Titange013. La suite est là les filles! Lol ! PS : je suis en vacances et je fais du ski donc ça peut mettre parfois un peu de temps à arriver mais je fais le plus vite possible !

Bizoux à tous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : M'aimera-t-il (elle) ?**

Le match se termina dans une salve d'applaudissements. Le stade se vida peu à peu. Hermione suivit toute la petite troupe et s'apprêtai à parler à Ron quand une explosion survint soudainement. Hermione vit des éclairs verts comme ceux qu'elle avait vus dans son rêve et d'autres rouges comme le sang. Autour d'elle les gens criaient, le ciel était noir. Elle sentit une main agripper son bras et l'entraîner avec elle, c'était celle de Ron. Elle entendit M. Weasley crier : « Par ici les enfants, suivez-moi, dépêcher-vous ! ». Soudain des hurlements retentirent partout dans la foule précipitée, une tête de mort et un serpent était apparus dans le ciel.

- Suis-moi, ne t'arrête pas ! cria Ron à Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette marque dans le ciel ? lui dit Hermione.

- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, des Mangemorts sont ici, il faut se dépêcher de rejoindre le Portoloin !

Toute la troupe arriva bientôt devant une vieille botte usée. Plusieurs personnes la tenaient déjà. Les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Malia l'accrochèrent juste avant qu'elle ne s'envole dans les airs, entraînant toutes les personnes jusqu'à Londres. Là, chacun se sépara pour retourner bien vite à la maison. Certains transplanèrent, d'autres coururent chez eux.

- Papa, comment est-ce qu'on rentre, la maison est loin ! dit Ginny.

- Je ne peux pas transplaner avec vous sans prendre le risque d'en perdre un au passage… répondit M. Weasley. Il nous faudrait un autre Portoloin…

- Ecoutez ! Moi j'en ai un, la montre est dans mon sac. Si vous pouvez l'activer… s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sûr, donne-le-moi Hermione !

Hermione prit la montre et la tendit à M. Weasley. Il prononça la formule « Mizenporto Montre » et dit : « Accrochez-vous les enfants ! » Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Hermione sentit sa tête tourner et elle atterrit avec les autres au beau milieu d'un jardin mal entretenu. Devant elle une maison délabrée mais réconfortante se tenait tant bien que mal.

Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle lui sourit, le garçon rougit. Et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison.

- Oh mes enfants ! J'étais si inquiète ! s'exclama une petite dame qui devait être Mme Weasley.

Elle les serra tous très fort mais au moment de faire de même avec Hermione, elle s'exclama :

- Mais… mais qui es-tu !

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une sorcière mais avant je ne le savais pas. On m'a offert sans le faire exprès un Portoloin et j'ai été transportée à la Finale de Quidditch, je connaissais Harry Potter du primaire, résuma la pauvre Hermione.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie ! Nous allons arranger ça avec Dumbledore ! Alors, tu étais avec Harry au primaire ?

- Oui madame.

- Oh appelle-moi Molly ma chérie ! Bienvenue chez les Weasley ! Ginny, viens m'aider. Nous allons faire une place à Hermione dans ta chambre.

- Et moi ? répliqua Malia.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Malia, vous serez un peu serrées c'est tout, mais vous y dormirez toutes les trois ! Tout le monde a mangé ?

- Oui ! répondirent en chœur les Weasley

Hermione suivit Ginny, sa mère et Malia pour découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Puis elle se rappela soudain que ses parents ne savaient pas où elle était. Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans les escaliers.

- Madame ! Mes parents ne savent pas où je suis, ils vont s'inquiéter !

- Oh mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! On va leur envoyer un hibou d'accord ?

- Envoyer un hibou ! interrogea Hermione.

- Maman, les parents d'Hermione sont des moldus ! dit Ginny.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

- J'ai un téléphone portable, je peux les appeler, déclara Hermione.

- Un quoi ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Malia, Ginny et Mme Weasley.

- C'est une invention moldue qui permet de communiquer à longue distance n'importe où, dit Harry qui suivait les filles avec Ron pour monter se coucher.

Soudain on entendit un petit « clac » et un vieil homme barbu aux lunettes en demi-lune apparut dans les escaliers.

- Dumbledore ! s'exclama Harry.

- Où est-elle? Dit doucement le vieux magicien.

- Qui ? demanda Ginny.

- La jeune sorcière qui n'est pas allée à Poudlard !

- Je… je suis là Monsieur… murmura Hermione

- Ah ! Bonjour Mlle Granger, alors je vous avais pourtant bien envoyé une lettre !

- Je ne l'ai jamais reçu Monsieur, déclara Hermione.

- Oh si je suis certain de vous l'avoir envoyé… Mais peut-être que vos parents…

- Ils l'ont reçu ! Mais ils ne me l'ont pas montrée ! Tout s'explique ! s'exclama Hermione. Attendez ils vont voir ce que c'est que leur Hermione en colère !

Pleine de fureur, la jeune fille sortit son portable de son sac et tripota nerveusement les touches. Elle mit le portable à son oreille et attendit. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Mme Granger décrocha :

_- Allô ?_

- Maman ! hurla Hermione.

_- Ma chérie, où étais-tu, nous t'avons cherché par…_

- Comment avez-vous osé ! coupa la jeune brune.

_- Mais ma chérie… osé quoi ?_

- La lettre de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

_- Quelle lettre ! Mme Granger devenait nerveuse._

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je suis avec le directeur de cette école qui jure de nous l'avoir envoyé ! cria Hermione.

_- … Nous n'avions pas envie de t'envoyer dans cette école de fous, c'était pour ton bien ! Nous voulions te protéger, là-bas c'était trop dangereux ! le ton de Mme Granger montait._

- Mais je suis une sorcière ! Et vous ne savez pas le vide que je ressentait chaque jour, comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel à ma vie, comme si ça ne valait pas la peine de vivre… dit Hermione tout bas, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Ma chérie, dit sa mère, radoucie, c'était pour ton bien je te le jure… Mais maintenant si tu veux vivre en étant une sorcière, tu fais comme tu veux…_

- Oh maman ! éclata Hermione.

Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione en pleurs qui lui tendit son portable.

- Mme Granger ?

_- Qui est à l'appareil ? _

- Je suis Harry Potter, vous vous rappelez de moi, j'étais au primaire avec Hermione.

_- Oh oui, elle nous parlait beaucoup de vous. _

- Bien, je pense qu'Hermione doit rester ici encore un peu, et je crois qu'elle veut étudier la magie. Or il me semble que votre fille était très bonne élève et je propose qu'elle rattrape tant bien que mal ses 2 ou 3 premières années cet été pour pouvoir être dans notre classe.

_- Euh… c'est une bonne idée, mais pourrions-nous quand même voir notre fille ? dit Mme Granger._

- Dis-leur que je les invite ici Harry, murmura Mme Weasley.

- La maîtresse de maison, Mme Weasley, vous invite avec grand plaisir, et je crois qu'Hermione sera contente que vous soyez là !

_- Très bien, merci beaucoup Harry. Nous venons demain et nous apportons des affaires pour Hermione. Pouvez-vous me repasser ma fille deux minutes s'il vous plaît ?_

- Bien sûr, tiens Hermione.

- Allô Ma…maman, dit Hermione.

_- Ma chérie nous venons demain._

- D'a…d'accord, snif.

_- On t'aime, chuchota Mme Granger._

- Moi aussi, bye.

Hermione raccrocha et monta l'escalier en essuyant ses larmes, suivie des autres.

- Ca va mieux maintenant ? lui murmura Ginny.

- Oui, je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré…

- C'est pas grave du tout ! Mais… tu as déjà essayé de mettre fin à ta vie !

- Ben… Oui, une fois… Mais j'en suis pas très fière ! déclara Hermione.

- Voilà ta chambre Hermione, tu la partageras avec Ginny et Malia, d'accord ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Oui, merci pour tout.

Les 3 filles s'installèrent dans leur lits et s'endormirent très vite. Hermione rêva de Ron toute la nuit.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Dans le chapitre suivant, on saura enfin ce qu'éprouve Ron vis-à-vis d'Hermione et de… Malia ! Bye, bye et encore merci de me laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais.

_PS : ça va mettre un peu de temps car je n'ai plus le droit qu'à ¼ d'heure chaque matin… Bizoux !_


	4. Le début de la fin

_4ème chapitre de cette histoire, Ron et Hermione se rapprochent… Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous invite à le lire tout de suite ! _

_Bizoux et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le commencement d'une chose et la fin d'une autre**

Ron ouvrit un œil pour regarder son réveil… 11h ! Sa mère allait le tuer ! Il se leva et d'un air endormi jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Le lit d'Harry était vide. Il devait être dehors à cette heure-ci. Ron se rappela que son ami ne dormait pas très bien en ce moment… Il ouvrit la porte et descendit mollement dans les escaliers. Arrivé au 2ème étage, dans un état de demi-somnolence, Ron rentra dans Hermione.

- Aïe ! Tu veux pas regarder où tu vas ?

- Désolé mais je suis pas très bien réveillé là…

- Bah c'est pas grave, moi non plus de toute façon !

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, celle-ci était vide.

- Où sont-ils tous ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Ben je crois qu'ils sont partis jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin.

- Ouais tu dois avoir raison, on les entends d'ici !

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. Dehors on entendait des cris et des rires.

- Au fait hier, tu m'as dit qu'ils y avaient des mangemorts… c'est quoi ?

- Ce sont les anciens partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… chuchota Ron.

- Et c'est qui Celui-Dont-Etc… ? murmura tout bas Hermione.

- C'est le mage noir le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé, mais il a été détruit par le Survivant il y a 14 ans…

- C'est qui ce Survivant ? Et comment il a fait ? demanda Hermione.

- Et ben… C'est Harry…

- Quoi ! Le Survivant c'est Harry... Potter ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui ! Mais on ne sait pas comment il a fait… Je crois que c'est sa mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour lui.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Harry ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça !

- Attends, c'est pas tout, Il n'a pas disparu ! Il est revenu en 1ère année pour voler la pierre philosophale mais Harry, Malia et moi l'avons vaincu. Puis en 2ème année, il a rouvert la Chambre des Secrets en ensorcelant Ginny pour qu'elle écrive des messages sanglants sur le mur et qu'elle ouvre la Chambre, plusieurs personnes ont été pétrifiées… Mais Harry, au péril de sa vie, a sauvé ma sœur et tué le Basilic, le serpent qui peut tuer d'un seul regard…

- Wahou ! s'écria Hermione. Mais c'est impossible de faire tout ça !

- Et attends, en 3ème année, Sirius Black, le plus fidèle partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, le parrain d'Harry, s'est évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour tuer Harry. Mais en fait, le Ministère s'était trompé, c'est Croûtard, mon rat qui était en fait Peter Pettigrow, qui avait vendu James et Lily, les parents de Harry à Tu-Sais-Qui… C'est le professeur Lupin qui nous a aidé à découvrir la vérité, alors on a attrapé Peter mais Lupin était un loup-garou et c'était la pleine lune donc…

- Oh ! Attends deux secondes là je comprends plus rien ! Les loups-garous ça existe ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ben oui, et je peux te dire, ça fait peur ! Sirius a essayé d'empêcher Lupin de se transformer mais il n'y ait pas arrivé, et c'est ce moment-là que Pettigrow a choisi pour se retransformer en rat et s'enfuir, c'était un animagus, comme Sirius qui lui se transforme en chien. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est échappé car les détraqueurs voulaient l'embrasser… brr…et il a juré à Harry de lui écrire. Maintenant il doit se cacher dans une grotte de montagne ou quelque chose comme ça …

- Oh la la, ça a dû être super éprouvant ! dit Hermione d'un air ému. J'ai pas tout compris mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être avec vous…

Ron haussa les épaules. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu la connaître avant, cette Hermione, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il la trouvait très belle en colère, ou émouvante quand elle avait pleuré… Bref il l'aimait bien… même un petit peu plus que bien peut-être…

- Ah mes chéris, vous êtes enfin réveillés ! dit Mme Weasley qui rentrait dans la pièce. Les autres font du Quidditch dans le jardin, Ron tu peux peut-être aller avec eux, je dois emmener Hermione acheter une baguette.

- Pas de problème m'man.

Ron sortit de la pièce, au grand regret d'Hermione. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Rêveur, il descendit pour aller jouer avec les autres quand Malia le bloqua dans les escaliers :

- Alors t'étais où tit malin ?

- Ben je dormais, tu me connais, répondit Ron d'un air innocent.

- Ouais mais après ? insista Malia.

- J'ai petit-déjeuné avec Hermione, on a parlé un petit peu et ensuite je suis parti prendre une douche et m'habiller. Ca te va ?

- Ouais…

- Bon j'ai envie de faire un peu de Quidditch là, alors tu viens ! dit Ron.

- Attends avant j'aimerais juste…

Malia attrapa Ron au col et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- …embrasser mon petit ami !

- Malia on avait dit pas ici ! On pourrait nous voir ! la gronda Ron.

- Et puis j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi on peut pas leur dire ! s'écria Malia.

- Parce que… parce que de toute façon je veux casser, murmura Ron piteusement.

- Quoi ! Tu veux casser ! dit Malia au bord des larmes.

- Oui, dit Ron franchement.

- Salop !

Malia le gifla et s'enfuit en pleurant. Ron était en même temps soulagé et désolé mais il n'aimait pas mentir aux autres et sortir avec Malia alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ça il ne voulait pas. Mais comme c'était en même temps sa meilleure amie, il se rendit compte que ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux.

Il partit dans le jardin et joua toute la matinée avec Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux.

* * *

_Chapitre très court dslée, mais important quand même nan ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à dimanche pour la suite (normalement)._

_Bizouxxx._


	5. Réussite et Rentrée

Désolé du retard, mais je me consacre beaucoup à « Et si c'était nous » à cause de mes amies qui me mettent la pression.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Réussite et Rentrée**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent chez les Weasley. Ils se réconcilièrent avec Hermione, ils lui avaient apporté des affaires. Les Weasley passèrent leurs vieux livres de magie à Hermione, qui se mit au travail le soir même. Apparemment, elle voulait absolument réussir et être au moins dans la même classe que Ginny. Ses parents repartirent _(Hé Ouais nous les moldus on bosse!) _le lendemain matin.

Tous les matins, Mme et Mr Weasley aidaient Hermione à s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle baguette (bois de cerf et plume d'aigle) sur les sorts qu'elle ingurgitait par dizaine chaque après-midi. Elle travaillait énormément, de grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux fatigués... Ses nouveaux amis venaient la voir chaque après-midi et la renseignaient sur quelque chose.

On était fin août, un inspecteur devait venir le dernier jour du mois d'août pour voir si elle était vraiment apte à sauter trois classes. Hermione avançait à une vitesse impressionante... Ron était ébahi... Même Malia, malgré sa jalousie, était admirative.

Le 31 août vers 9h, Mme Baker, inspecteur en sorcellerie transplana dans le salon des Weasley. Hermione était là, ainsi que Mme Weasley. La jeune fille était très pâle mais elle était prête. Mme Weasley désigna d'un geste un petit salon attenant au grand et poussa Hermione à y entrer. Celle-ci sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prit une plume et un encrier, et entra dans la pièce, suivie par l'inspecteur qui referma la porte derrière elle. Les autres, après s'être réveillés et avoir petit-déjeuné, se plantèrent autour de la porte, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait, mais la salle avait été insonorisée. Alors, ils se mirent à préparer leurs bagages car le lendemain était la rentrée.

A midi, l'inspecteur sortit de la pièce, resta muette devant les questions des adolescents et prit une assiette de sandwichs et deux verres de jus de citrouille qu'avait préparé Mme Weasley. Puis elle referma la porte et on ne la revit plus jusqu'à la nuit tombée...

Enfin, vers 21h00, la fameuse porte se rouvrit, laissant passer une Hermione pâle comme la mort et l'air très fatigué, suivie de l'inspectrice. Toute la famille Weasley était réunie dans le salon. Ils se redressèrent en voyant arriver Hermione. Celle-ci tremblait, elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu'au sang. Molly Weasley s'empressa de la réchauffer et la rassurer... Les autres la regardaient mais n'osaient pas faire de geste avant de savoir les résultats. Mme Baker toussota et fit apparaître un parchemin devant elle.

- Mlle Hermione Jane Granger, ici présente, a en 12 heures passé et reçu... ses 1ère... 2ème... et 3ème années! Toutes les félicitations de l'inspecteur Baker, au Ministère de la Magie, dit la grande dame en tendant son diplôme à Hermione.

- Wahouuuuuuu! s'écrièrent tous les adolescents en étreignant Hermione qui relisait, abasourdie le morceau de parchemin qui venait de changer sa vie.

« J'ai réussi » pensa-t-elle... L'inspectrice lui adressa son premier sourire de la journée et la félicita chaleureusement. Hermione la remercia vivement, un sourire magnifique illuminait son visage. Ginny la prit par le bras et la fit danser d'une espèce de danse ressamblant à celle des indiens pour invoquer la pluie. Mme Weasley applaudissait en écrasant une larme à l'oeil qui fut bien vite essuyée par M. Weasley. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Malia, les jumeaux firent la fête très tard. Hermione était soulagée, elle respirait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait réussi.

Mais les 7 furent rappelés à l'ordre par Mme Weasley qui leur dit que le lendemain était le jour de la rentrée. Les 3 filles s'endormirent très vite dans la chambre de Ginny et les garçons aussi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, Mme Weasley réveilla Hermione très tôt et l'aida à faire sa valise très rapidement. Ensuite ce fut au tour des autres d'être « tendrement » réveillés par Mme Weasley. Au petit-déjeuner, on mangea des muffins et on but du jus de citrouille _(intéressant n'est-ce pas) _puis chacun descendit sa valise et se prépara à partir avec la poudre de Cheminette.

Pour éviter à Hermione le même incident qu'à Harry, Ginny partit avec elle. C'est elle qui cria « Gare de Londres » tout en tenant fermement Hermione par la main. Celle-ci avait très envie de vomir quand elle tourbillona avec son amie à travers le réseau de cheminées mais elle observa tout autour d'elle, c'est-à-dire les maisons qu'elle apercevaient deux secondes. Enfin elles arrivèrent à la Gare, dans un endroit protégé par une barrière anti-moldus (des toilettes en travaux depuis une dizaine d'années).

Bientôt Arthur Weasley apparut derrière elles, couvert de suie et portant deux grosses valises. Puis il fut suivi par toute la petite troupe les uns après les autres. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le poteau 9 ¾ et traversèrent le mur comme toutes les années. Un vacarme assourdissant les accueilla: le train allait bientôt partir. Hermione était emerveillée, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu passer à travers la barrière. Mais elle était là et heureuse en plus!

Les enfants montèrent dans le train après avoir remercié et étreint le couple Weasley. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, Ginny cria à Hermione:

- Hey! Dépêche-toi, sinon on aura plus de compartiment pour être tous ensembles!

- J'arrive! Dit Hermione en la suivant de près.

Quand elle passa près d'un compartiment, un garçon aux cheveux très blonds la regarda d'un air mauvais et chuchota quelque chose à deux de ces compagnons qui éclatèrent bruyamment de rire _(je crois que vous avez reconnu qui c'est!)_.Elle continua son chemin, la tête haute, elle savait très bien que ces garçons venaient de se moquer d'elle (c'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait passé ses 3 premières années de sorcellerie en aussi peu de temps!).

Bientôt les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent un compartiment libre, s'y installèrent et furent rejointes par Malia, Ron, Harry, et deux amies de Ginny. Toute la petite troupe s'installa rapidement, les garçons aidant les filles à hisser leurs valises au-dessus des banquettes. Une des amies de Ginny se présenta à Hermione:

- Salut, moi c'est Fanny Yalow.

- Et moi Julane Fever, dit la deuxième jeune fille en tendant la main à Hermione.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Granger, déclara Hermione en serrant la main aux deux filles.

- Tu es nouvelle? Demanda Fanny.

- Oui! Répondit Ginny. C'est mon amie, on l'a rencontrée cet été. Et vous savez quoi?... dit Ginny en faisant durer le suspense. Hermione se sentit tout à coup rougir.

- Quoi! Dis-nous, Ginny on aime pas quand tu prends cet air-là! Minauda Julane.

- Et ben en fait c'était une moldue... et blablabla... en 1 mois! raconta Ginny _(je vous ai passé les détails vu que vous les connaissez... merci qui?)_ avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi! c'est vrai? S'exclamèrent les deux amies en regardant Hermione.

- Euh... bah oui... répondit Hermione.

- Mais t'es trop forte! Ohlala ça a du être épuisant nan? Demanda Fanny.

- Oui ça l'était! Dit Hermione en baillant d'un air fatigué.

- Oh c'est bon, c'est pas si génial que ça... intervint Malia.

- Bah attends tu te rends pas compte! 3 ans en 1 mois, c'est fantastique! Bien sûr que c'est génial! Sois pas jalouse Malia! Rétorqua Julane.

- Chuis pas jalouse! C'est juste que... voilà quoi...

- C'est pas grave Malia... dit Ginny en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Arrête je suis pas jalouse OK? Fous-moi la paix! Cria Malia en s'enfuyant du compartiment.

- Malia! S'écrièrent toutes les filles.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment... on dirait qu'elle a reçu un choc... déclara Ginny.

Ron derrière avait tout entendu et rougit de manière à ne pas échapper à la perspicacité d'Hermione... Les 4 filles se rasseyèrent après que Ginny ait dit que Malia reviendrait sûrement toute seule. Hermione finit par s'endormir, épuisée qu'elle était. Ginny la réveilla 10 minutes avant l'arrivée à Poudlard pour lui dire de mettre sa robe de sorcière. Ce qu'elles firent. Entre temps Malia était revenue mais semblait bouder dans son coin. Les garçons étaient partis se changer dans les toilettes, laissant comme de vrais gentlemen le compartiment pour les filles (et puis ils étaient un peu minoritaires...).

Les élèves descendirent du train, laissant leurs bagages aux soins des elfes de Poudlard. Simplement, Harry laissa sa chouette Hedwige s'envoler et faire un tour pour notamment grignoter quelque chose... Hagrid salua d'un gesta mical Harry et toute la bande et on lui présenta Hermione qu'il faillit étouffer en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione avait comblé le vide qui était en elle, elle regardait partout autour, observait le lac scintillant et les 1ères années qui prenaient les bateaux, puis la Forêt Interdite, et par dessus tout le château de Poudlard qui illuminait le parc. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse d'être là... elle avait d'adorables amis... elle n'avait plus aucune envie de mettre fin à sa vie...

* * *

Voilà c'est peut-être un peu court? enfin je sais pas, j'espère que ça vous a plu! laissez-moi une petite review pour m'en dire davantage et peut-être me donner des idées! bizouxx! 


	6. La vie à Poudlard

_Merci à Camille-amazing, Virg05, Malia (désolée mais Malia restera méchante), elodie, Hermione Weasley, et porcinett pour leurs gentilles reviews…_

_Je précise : ceci est un passage de transition pour introduire des évènements un peu plus… intéressants… lol bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**LIENS ETERNELS**

**Chapitre 6 : La vie à Poudlard **

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans le château illuminé en ce début d'année. Mc Gonagall arrêta Hermione lorsque celle-ci voulut entrer avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Elle la salua et lui demanda d'attendre avec les premières années car elle devait passer sous le Choixpeau Magique. Hermione attendit alors sagement avec les autres nouveaux qu'elle dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle espérait vraiment être répartie à la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait appris que c'était la plus noble des 4 maisons, et qu'elle contenait des élèves courageux et fidèles.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle suivit enfin les premières années dans la Grande Salle. Quelques adolescents déjà assis dans les différentes maisons chuchotèrent et montrèrent Hermione du doigt. Sa différence de taille ne passait pas inaperçue. Mais la répartition se passa comme d'habitude et Hermione fut envoyée chez les Gryffondor.

Elle s'assit avec joie près de ses amis, qui la félicitèrent. Mais soudain Dumbledore se leva. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, prêtes à écouter son discours. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis dit :

- Chers élèves, cette année sera une année spéciale… Oui, ici, à Poudlard aura lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est pourquoi les élèves de l'école de Dumstrang et de Beauxbatôns viendront à Poudlard. Je vous demanderais de bien les accueillir, ils arriveront la semaine prochaine. Ce jour-là je vous expliquerais le principe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Maintenant, bon appétit !

Le discours de Dumbledore fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'un brouhaha joyeux. Puis tous se mirent à manger le célèbre festin de début d'année. Hermione était tellement heureuse d'être une Gryffondor qu'elle passa la soirée à draguer Ron qui était assis à côté d'elle. En effet elle était très attirée par ce beau roux et lui n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être indifférent à son charme. Malia les regardait tous deux d'un air jaloux, elle ruminait sans cesse de sombres pensées qui lui auraient values d'être à Serpentard. Ginny surprit plusieurs fois le regard haineux de Malia et elle en eut des frissons dans le dos…

Puis Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet et les élèves montèrent bruyamment se coucher. La nuit passa très vite et le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, les emplois du temps furent distribués. En première heure, les 4èmes années de Gryffondor avaient cours de botanique. Hermione était très impatiente pour son premier cours. La curiosité et la joie se mêlaient dans son regard. Ron fut surpris de voir autant d'entrain pour les cours… Lui n'était pas très heureux de reprendre les cours, mais en même temps, cela lui permettait de s'aérer un peu, loin de sa famille parfois un peu étouffante…enfin surtout loin de sa mère très étouffante!

Le professeur de botanique arriva enfin et pressa les élèves d'entrer dans la serre. Pendant le cours, Hermione fit preuve d'une grande vivacité d'esprit.

La rumeur s'était déjà répandue et partout on venait la féliciter pour ses trois années passées à la vitesse éclair. Elle fit de nombreuses rencontres et n'en ressortit que plus heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait pensé avoir autant d'amis… Sa joie était d'autant plus intense qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti de telle !

Ron était un peu jaloux (déjà !) car elle était plutôt entourée par des garçons. Les jours passèrent, elle s'intégra très vite à l'école. Elle était de plus en plus belle, la faute à ce bonheur si soudain qu'elle éprouvait en permanence…

Elle en avait presque oublié ses amis moldus… Peut-être même les avait-elle complètement oubliés…

L'arrivée des Beauxbatôns et Dumstrang marqua la deuxième semaine de l'année. Un immense banquet fut organisé, et tous les convives mangèrent d'un grand appétit. Puis Dumbledore prononça son discours et expliqua le principe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lorsqu'il dévoila la Coupe de Feu, les élèves poussèrent un long « ooohooo » accompagné d'applaudissements. Hermione était émerveillée. Dumbledore annonça enfin que ce tournoi, ayant été mortel lors d'une précédente fois ne serait accessible qu'aux 6 et 7èmes années… Dans la salle on entendit de nombreuses protestations vite stoppées par le regard meurtrier de Mc Gonagall.

- C'est le Ministère qui a jugé cela nécessaire et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui., expliqua Dumbledore. Maintenant, élèves de 6ème et 7ème années, vous avez une semaine pour posez votre candidature au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pour cela il vous suffit de marquer votre nom et votre école sur un morceau de parchemin et de le jeter dans la coupe de feu qui restera au milieu de la Grande Salle. J'ai terminé, rejoignez vos dortoirs.

Mais avant que personne n'ait pu bougé, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand fracas et le plafond magique de la Grande Salle gronda. Un homme mutilé, avec une jambe de bois et un œil magique qui tournait dans tous les sens s'avança dans la pièce. Il y eut quelques murmures ça et là mais la plupart des élèves étaient stupéfiés.

- Ah Professeur Maugrey, nous ne vous attendions plus ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Chers élèves, votre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ! Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir, invités et élèves de Poudlard, et une bonne fois pour toutes !

Les élèves et leurs hôtes se levèrent dans un grand brouhaha malgré les efforts des préfets pour les faire taire. Tous étaient curieux de savoir qui seraient les participants de la Coupe de Feu. Et quelques uns étaient bien décidés à en faire partie quel que soit leur âge… Harry et Ron discutaient de la meilleure façon de passer la barrière anti-âge que Dumbledore avait installé. Mais Hermione les surprit :

- Hum… hum…

- Oh… Hermione ! euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je vous ai entendus tous les deux, ça sert à rien d'essayer de trouver un moyen de passer la barrière anti-âge… Enfin c'est quand même Dumbledore qui l'a installé je vous rappelle ! Le sorcier sur lequel on m'ait fait le plus d'éloges depuis que je connais le monde des sorciers !

- Bah t'as pas tort mais Fred et George aussi vont essayer… Et eux c'est pas toi qui vas pouvoir les arrêter ! Foi de Weasley ! rigola Ron.

Hermione soupira et sortit du dortoir… Ah ces Weasley… elle les connaissait à peine mais elle les trouvait déjà très têtus ! Tiens d'ailleurs Ginny se dirigeait vers elle, la mine sombre.

- Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air toute triste… constata Hermione.

- Oh non rien…

- Allez dis ! t'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si… bon d'accord… c'est Harry… je…

- …L'aime, compléta Hermione.

- Comment tu sais ça toi! S'exclama Ginny.

- Oh une impression… enfin en même temps tu le regardes tout le temps et Ron m'a raconté que lorsque tu étais petite tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de lui…

- Ah… Bon ben voilà il n'arrête pas de loucher sur Cho Chang…

- Ah oui la chinoise de Serdaigle… je vois… c'est vrai qu'en même temps elle est pas mal…

- Mais voilà où est tout le problème ! Je n'ai aucune chance contre elle !

- Mais oublie-le un peu ton Harry !

- Mais je peux pas… il est tout le temps avec Ron, il vient tout le temps à la maison… Enfin bon tu vois je le vois partout, tout le monde parle de lui…

- Ecoute, je vais te dire une chose : je te conseille vraiment d'être naturelle avec lui, de l'oublier un peu, et peut-être que plus tard, il te remarquera… Sois patiente !

- Merci Hermione… je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire… mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu es déjà sortie avec un mec ?

- Euh bah en fait nan… mais bon à mon avis c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… rendre le mec que t'aime jaloux… Alors là, peut-être qu'il se rendra compte qu'il t'aime…

- J'aimerais tant qu'il m'aime, murmura Ginny l'air rêveur.

- Ca arrivera t'inquiète pas…

Les deux filles bavardèrent encore un peu puis se quittèrent à l'entrée de la séparation entre les dortoirs filles 3ème et 4ème années. Hermione se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain était le week-end. Hermione s'avança dans ses devoirs le matin, puis partit à la bibliothèque. Elle chercha de quoi lire le soir car les bavardages de Lavande et Parvati l'ennuyaient sérieusement. C'est là qu'elle tomba sur un gros bouquin intitulé _L'histoire de Poudlard_, elle le feuilleta et poussa une exclamation. C'est exactement ce qu'elle cherchait ! Comme elle avait raté trois années à Poudlard, elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle école…

Elle sortit toute excitée et monta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- Ron ! appela-t-elle. Ron regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros pavé ? s'exclama Ron interrompant sa partie d'échec avec Harry.

- C'est _L'histoire de Poudlard_, répondit Hermione en déposant le fameux gros pavé sur la table.

- T'es malade de lire ça !

- Et bah au moins j'apprendrais plein de choses sur ma nouvelle école ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Elle est magnifique » pensa Ron. Il rougit soudainement quand il se rendit compte à qui il pensait. Il la connaissait à peine et elle le faisait déjà craquer… Il se remit à jouer aux échecs tandis qu'Hermione montait « son livre de poche » dans son dortoir. On aurait dit une toute petite fille qui vient de découvrir un magnifique papillon et qui se lance à sa poursuite… Toutes ces petites choses qui la rendaient tellement heureuse… c'était irréel… Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle…

La semaine suivante, Fred et George essayèrent de passer la barrière anti-âge mais échouèrent comme l'avait prévu Hermione. Le grand favori de Poudlard était Cédric Diggory. Le jour du grand verdict arriva enfin. Dumbledore réunit tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

La gagnante des Beauxbatôns fut une certaine Fleur Delacour.

Celui de Dumstrang fut Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur bulgare de Quidditch.

Et celui de Poudlard fut Cédric Diggory.

Tout le monde applaudit quand soudain, un quatrième papier fut rejeté par la Coupe de Feu. Dumbledore le lut puis appela : Harry Potter ! Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers le concerné qui essayait de se cacher. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe !

- Allez Harry ! le poussa Hermione.

Il se décida enfin à se lever et se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Sur son passage, plusieurs « tricheurs ! » furent lancés. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, son nom n'aurait pas dû apparaître dans la Coupe. Dumbledore l'attrapa par l'épaule, lui faisant presque mal :

- Harry as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

- Mais non je ne l'ai pas mis !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui Professeur.

- Ce n'est pas juste Dumbledore ! Il est convenu qu'il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul participant de chaque école ! grogna le directeur de Dumstrang.

- Cornélius, comment faisons-nous ? Ce garçon ne mens pas… déclara Dumbledore.

- Je… c'est inscrit dans les règles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tout élève désigné par la Coupe de Feu doit obligatoirement participer au Tournoi… répondit l'homme en s'épongeant le front.

- Mais enfin c'est de la folie ! s'exclama la directrice de BeauxBatôns.

- Si le règlement le veut ainsi, alors Harry devra participer au Tournoi… déclara sentencieusement Dumbledore…

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron grognait :

- Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir… Il aurait pu me le dire quand même !

- Ron calme-toi, disait Hermione, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a mis !

Mais Ron ne parvenait pas à se calmer, il était complètement enragé contre son meilleur ami… Et Hermione était inquiète pour Harry.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce n'était que des éléments que vous connaissiez déjà… Bon sinon en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire (aaah l'inspiration !) donc je vais vous demandez de m'encourager… siouplait ! et lorsque j'aurais au moins 10 reviews, et seulement là, je posterais la suite… Je sais que c'est pas bien de faire ça, mais j'ai besoin d'encouragements ! Alors n'oubliez pas ! Merci !_


	7. Où la jalousie rend fou

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et bonne lecture!_

**LIENS ETERNELS**

**Chapitre 7 : Où la jalousie rend fou (folle)**

Hermione caressa le hibou, détacha le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte et attrapa le colis que l'animal tenait dans son bec. L'oiseau réclama un morceau de viande qu'elle lui donna pour le récompenser. Puis le volatile nocturne s'envola et partit rejoindre son abri. Hermione déroula avidement la lettre : c'était la première qu'elle recevait. Elle reconnut l'écriture de sa mère et lut :

_« Ma chère Hermione,_

_Ton père et moi espérons que ta rentrée s'est bien déroulée et que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée._

_J'ai retrouvé ton journal intime en rangeant ta chambre (ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas lu) et j'ai décidé de te l'envoyer. J'espère que cela te fait plaisir._

_S'il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va pas, tu dois tout de suite nous en informer, et tu pourras revenir dans ton ancienne école._

_Réponds-nous vite, avec tout notre amour,_

_Tes parents. »_

Hermione soupira, ces parents étaient si protecteurs. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de quitter ce nouveau monde qu'elle aimait tant ! Elle prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire :

_« Chers parents,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre lettre qui m'a fait très plaisir, mais sachez que je me sens super bien ici, et que pour rien au monde je ne retournerais en arrière… Comment dire… C'est « magique » ! Oui, magique, voilà le mot !_

_Merci de m'avoir envoyé mon journal intime, je vous embrasse très fort et j'espère que vous aussi vous allez bien._

_Votre Hermione. _

_PS: est-ce que Henry, Raphaël et Gaëlle vont bien?»_

Puis elle plia le morceau de parchemin, le glissa dans une enveloppe et monta dans la Tour des Hiboux. Là, elle accrocha sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou de l'école qui s'envola peu après.

Hermione le regarda partir jusqu'à le perdre de vue, puis redescendit dans le dortoir. Il était très tôt et la plupart de ses camarades dormaient. On était samedi et la veille, Dumbledore avait annoncé les noms des « 4 » participants au Tournoi des « 3 » Sorciers… Et oui, le nom d'Harry était lui aussi sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, car on lui avait dit que ce Tournoi était très dangereux et avait même été mortel.

La jeune fille chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit et décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. A sa table, un grand garçon qui semblait venir de Dumstrang vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Salut Herrrmione. Ca va ? demanda-t-il en replaçant quelques mèches de ses beaux cheveux bruns.

- Oh… euh… Bonjour ! Oui ça va et toi ? balbutia Hermione, surprise qu'un garçon de Dumstrang s'intéresse aussi vite à elle.

- Tu aimes Poudlarrrrde ? dit-il, n'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à dire…

- Oh… oui ! J'adore Poudlard ! Répondit-elle, les yeux illuminés de joie rien qu'à l'entente de ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant depuis peu.

- Je m'appelle Viktor Krum, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir, déclara l'élève de Dumstrang en se levant de table.

Le robuste garçon sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard admiratif d'un groupe de filles de l'âge d'Hermione. Quand il fut définitivement hors de vue, elles se jetèrent presque sur Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'il lui avait dit… Elles ne cessaient de répéter : « ce qu'il est beau », « ce qu'il est fort », ce qu'il est gentil »… Une fois qu'elles eurent extorqué à Hermione les quelques mots que celle-ci avait échangé avec Krum, elles se précipitèrent comme une nuée d'abeille dans la direction qu'il avait prise.

Hermione sourit en les voyant ainsi. Puis Ginny, qui venait d'arriver, s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ?

- Oh salut Ginny ! Bah en fait elles voulaient savoir ce que Viktor Krum m'avait dit… répondit Hermione.

- Viktor Krum ! Le… le célèbre attrapeur bulgare ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Bah oui… et alors ?

- Mais tout le monde l'adore ! Il joue super bien au Quidditch ! C'est une star ! Tu en as de la chance ! Cria Ginny.

- Hey Ginny ! Moins fort... dit Hermione en lui mettant la main devant la bouche.

Mais la jeune rousse continuait à s'exclamer et à gesticuler… Jusqu'à ce que son frère arrive. Il s'assit à côté des deux jeunes filles, leur lança un vague « bonjour ». Il avait la mine renfrognée et mangeait à peine. Ginny qui s'était calmée s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'elle vit Harry arriver. Il s'assit à côté de Ron qui se leva soudainement et sortit à grands pas de la salle.

- Salut Harry ! dit joyeusement Ginny, ne faisant pas attention au départ soudain de son frère.

- Salut Ginny, salut Hermione, dit sombrement Harry.

- Bonjour Harry… Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Non… il est têtu comme une mule, il refuse de me croire…

- Bon, je vais aller lui parler, déclara Hermione en se levant de table.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

Pendant qu'Harry expliquait à Ginny le pourquoi et le comment de l'histoire, Hermione gravit les escaliers pour voir si Ron était dans la Salle Commune. Effectivement, il était là, assis devant la fenêtre, et marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles.

- Ron ? appela doucement Hermione.

- Quoi ! répondit Ron, sans même se retourner.

- Enfin Ron, pourquoi te conduis-tu de façon si immature ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas Harry qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ! répliqua rageusement Ron.

- Ecoute… tout d'abord j'ai confiance en lui et je le crois. Et ensuite, il risque de se tuer en participant au Tournois, donc est-ce que tu crois vraiment que sa popularité lui servirait après la mort ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Il en a vu de plus mortelles !

- C'est pas faux, mais a-t-il fait exprès de subir les attaques de Voldemort ? Vraiment, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ? le gronda sévèrement la jeune brune.

- Mais… mais de toute façon, je sais que tu l'adores ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, t'es pas ma mère ! répliqua Ron rageusement en poussant Hermione.

La jeune fille, très vexée, sortit de la Salle Commune en claquant brutalement la porte. Ron regretta tout de suite ses paroles, mais ça… jamais il ne l'avouerait !

La journée passa sans autre dispute, car Ron ignora royalement Hermione et Harry qui en firent de même. Le rouquin les regarda jalousement rire ensemble, tout au long de la journée. Mais Malia en profita pour se re-rapprocher de lui, et excita sa jalousie et sa haine. Cette fille était devenue une vraie langue de vipère depuis qu'elle avait goûté à l'amertume de la jalousie. Et elle serait prête à tout pour récupérer « SON » Ron... Elle commençait même à trainer avec les Serpentards. Ron ne s'en était pas aperçu et était tellement désemparé de voir ses deux amis sans lui qu'il goba toutes ses paroles, et se mit presque à détester Harry et Hermione...

La situation devenait vraiment tendue entre les deux « groupes », Hermione avait tout de même essayé de pardonner à Ron mais celui-ci l'avait envoyé balader, sous les conseils de Malia. Celle-ci était ravie et ne traînait plus qu'avec Ron. Tous les jours, elle lui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'aimait. En plus Ginny et les jumeaux ne parlaient plus à Ron en raison de sa conduite stupide. Malia n'en avait alors que plus de pouvoir sur Ron...

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de supporter cela et, vu qu'elle était intelligente, elle finit par comprendre que Malia était pour quelque chose dans la conduite immature de Ron. Un soir, lorsqu'elle la vit dans le dortoir (enfin décrochée de Ron qui ne pouvait la rejoindre là), Hermione prit la décision de lui parler. Elle s'avança donc et s'assit à côté de Malia qui lui lança un regard noir et fit semblant de l'ignorer.

- Malia, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes ce que tu fais s'il te plaît...

- C'est bizarre, j'entends des voix... fit Malia en scrutant la pièce comme si Hermione n'était pas là.

- Ecoute Malia, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi... Mais j'aimerais que tu ne t'en prennes pas à Ron, que tu ne l'utilises pas comme instrument de... vengeance...

- Ce que j'ai contre toi! commença Malia en n'ignorant soudainement plus Hermione. Ce que j'ai contre toi... Hum... tu veux vraiment que je te dises?

- J'aimerais bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce mais insistante.

- OK, je vais te dire ce qu'il y a... Voilà d'abord tu t'incrustes dans ma vie, dans nos vies... et deux jours après que je t'ai rencontrée (2 jours!), Paf! Ron me quitte, comme ça sans explication... valable. Ensuite,...

- Attends, attends... Tu veux dire que toi et Ron, vous sortiez ensemble? S'exclama Hermione.

- Fais pas l'idiote, bien sûr qu'on sortait ensemble! Pfff... comme si tu le savais pas! Dit Malia en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon je continue: deuzio, Monsieur ne me parle presque plus et n'a d'yeux que pour toi...

- N'importe quoi! Fit Hermione en rougissant.

- Et pourquoi tu rougis si tu ne le savais pas? Demanda Malia d'un petit air insolent.

- Mais... je... si tu veux... mais tu comprends je l'aime vraiment bien Ron... et... Déclara Hermione en rougissant encore plus.

- Nan mais c'est bon j'avais compris! Tu penses qu'à toi de toute façon, t'as même pas remarqué que je... j'étais jalouse! Et franchement, tu t'es vue? Tu crois que tu mérites son amour, vu comment tu le laisses tomber! Nan mais franchement! S'écria Malia.

- Mais c'est lui qui refuse de croire Harry, alors que c'est censé être son meilleur ami! S'échauffa Hermione.

- Mais ce qui compte, c'est Ron! Les autres, je m'en fout! Tu peux pas savoir comme je l'aimes! Jamais tu ne l'aimeras autant que moi!

- Harry est aussi mon ami, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, Ron n'est pas ta propriété privée, ce n'est pas un objet, il a le droit et le besoin d'avoir des amis, de vrais amis! Pas des langues de vipère comme toi! Hurla Hermione, toute rouge.

- Langue de vipère? Tu crois que je suis une langue de vipère, c'est ça? Nan mais tu t'es regardée, Madame-Je-Sais-Tout-Regardez-Moi-J'ai-Passé-Mes-3-Premières-Années-En-Un-Mois! Hurla Malia en se levant brusquement du lit.

- Ah c'est ça alors! Je me disais aussi que t'avais une atttitude bizarre dans le train! En fait, tu n'es que jalousie Malia, et je t'ai vu traîner avec les Serpentards les plus malfaisantes de Poudlard!

- Je crois que tu en sais un peu trop pour une fille qui vient d'arriver...

- Bah moi je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois pas que des ennemis!

- Tu veux qu'on règle ça, si t'es si forte! Tiens, un petit duel, ça te plairait?

- Et pourquoi pas! Mais d'abord on va faire un petit quelque chose...

Hermione prit sa baguette et scella la porte du dortoir.

- Bien comme ça on va pouvoir être tranquilles, continua-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des étincelles.

- Je suis prête. Tu connais les règles j'espère?

- Oh oui je les connais...

- Très bien... commença Malia en abaissant la tête, ce qu'imita Hermione. Bien maintenant que les saluts sont faits, je vais compter jusqu'à trois... UN... DEUX... POUR RON!

Hermione, au début désarçonnée, fit volte-face et lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais Malia avait été plus rapide et lui avait lancé un sort verdâtre qu fit qu'Hermione eut des nausées. Celle-ci continua, se retenant de vomir. Elle devait à tout prix gagner, pour montrer à cette garce qui elle était, et pour sauver Ron de ses griffes...

Le duel durait depuis un ¼ d'heure, avec égalité de chaque côté, quand soudain on tambourina à la porte. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, abaissèrent leurs baguettes, s'épongèrent le front et regardèrent en direction de la porte. Hermione s'avança et s'apprêtait à demander qui c'était quand Malia lui lança un sort par derrière... « Impedimenta! » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir et poussa un grand cri.

- Hahaha, et comment vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu es sous mes ordres et personne ne viendra te sauver! Déclara Malia, les yeux flamboyants de haine.

Mais les coups redoublèrent d'intensité à la porte de la chambre, apparemment la personne avait entendu le cri d'Hermione.

- Hermione! C'est Ginny, ouvre!

- Ginny... gémit Hermione.

- Tais-toi! Ordonna Malia.

Hermione ne put qu'obéir à ses ordres. Elle n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté de la porte... Elle gémit intérieurement, elle ne supportait pas la présence de Malia dans son esprit...

- Personne ne t'aime! Tu entends! Ron m'aime, Ron est à moi! HAHAHA! Cria Malia, son visage déformé par la folie. Maintenant, assieds-toi au bord de la fenêtre! Bien... à trois, tu sauteras! HAHAHA je dirais que tu étais désespérée et que tu t'es suicidée! Que j'ai tout fait pour t'en empêcher! Et Ron... SERA A MOI!... Un... Deux...

**Fin du 7ème chapitre**

_Et oui je sais, je suis méchante... _


	8. C'est raté Malia

_Merci pour les 2 reviews qui m'ont été accordées et bonne lecture._

**LIENS ETERNELS**

**Chapitre 8 : C'est raté Malia !**

-Trois…

Hermione avait le souffle coupé, elle entendait la voix de Malia qui résonnait dans sa tête… « Saute ! » Cette voix résonnait si fort qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir pour faire cesser son affreux mal de tête… Elle oublia tout, tandis qu'elle voyait ses pieds avancer et se précipiter peu à peu dans le vide…

Elle réussit à pousser un faible cri, et tomba dans le vide… Sa chute était longue, très longue, trop longue… Le froid la brûlait, elle perdit connaissance…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny était assise près du lit d'Hermione. Elle séchait les quelques larmes qui effleuraient ses joues. Son amie avait été sauvée de justesse par Mc Gonagall au moyen du même sort qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore pour sauver Harry de sa chute de balai en 3ème année.

Hermione était dans le coma depuis 9 jours. Elle respirait lentement et son visage était paisible, mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

Mme Pomfresh disait que si la jeune fille ne sortait pas du coma avant 10 jours, elle risquait de mourir… Et il ne restait plus qu'un jour…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron Weasley entra en courant dans la salle, balançant au passage les quelques livres qu'il portait sur un lit vide.

- Alors ? S'est-elle réveillée ? demanda-t-il à Ginny avec espoir.

- Non… murmura Ginny d'une voix faible.

- Oh… c'est pas vrai ! Mme Pomfresh ! Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? cria Ron en direction de l'infirmière.

- Mr Weasley ! Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît baisser la voix ! Il n'y a pas que Miss Granger ici, d'autres personnes sont aussi malades et recherchent le calme !

- Excusez-moi… répondit Ron piteusement.

- C'est bon pour cette fois… A propos de votre amie… je crains de ne plus pouvoir rien faire… C'est comme si elle refusait de se réveiller… Ma science n'y peut rien… Et demain, si elle ne se réveille pas aujourd'hui, elle mourra…

- Nan… Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! bafouilla Ron.

- Hélas, si Mr Weasley… dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix triste.

Ron ne dit plus rien. Il s'installa à côté de sa jeune sœur et la serra fort dans ses bras. Ginny éclata en sanglots, elle connaissait très peu Hermione mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup…

Ron ne se retint pas de pleurer non plus… Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il aimait Hermione… Et la voir ainsi, à l'aube de la mort, l'attristait plus que tout… Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus, depuis 9 jours… Depuis qu'il était entré dans le dortoir des filles en enfonçant la porte avec Mc Gonagall et Ginny, depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de Malia déformé par la folie, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que tout cela était à cause de lui…

Il s'en voulait tellement, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait confiance à Malia, d'avoir délaissé ses amis, sa famille, par simple jalousie… Comment avait-il pu être stupide à ce point ? Heureusement sa famille lui avait pour l'instant pardonné. Mais si Hermione mourrait, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais… et lui non plus ne se le pardonnerait pas…

Et quand il repensait à Malia et à ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait presque envie de vomir… Elle avait bien sûr été renvoyée de Poudlard. Elle était trop jeune pour aller à Azkaban, alors le Ministère avait décidé de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, section psychiatrie. Elle avait quitté l'Ecole deux jours avant, après avoir été longuement huée par les Gryffondors.

Dumbledore avait prononcé un discours en faveur d'Hermione et avait annoncé que si un tel événement devait se reproduire, la personne concernée serait envoyée à Azkaban, malgré son jeune âge.

- Mais tout cela ne fera pas revivre Hermione… pensa tristement Ron.

Ginny se leva et laissa à son frère le soin de veiller Hermione. Elle devait aller aider Harry à trouver un moyen de lutter contre les dragons. En effet, après l'accident d'Hermione, Ron s'était réconcilié avec Harry et lui avait annoncé que d'après son frère Charlie la 1ère épreuve du Tournois consistait à vaincre un dragon.

Ron veilla très tard. Tantôt il caressait le visage de celle qu'il aimait secrètement, tantôt il replaçait les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Il sentait une grosse boule dans sa gorge et se retenait à grand peine de pleurer.

Plus les heures passaient, et plus il se rendait compte combien il aimait Hermione. C'était presque une évidence en fait… La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était moqué d'elle mais sa répartie l'avait étonné et d'une certaine façon touché. Depuis, il avait cassé avec Malia, puis n'avait pas cessé de se rapprocher d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve de la jalousie…

- Mr Weasley ! dit Mme Pomfresh, faisant sortir Ron de sa rêverie.

- Mmhmm ?

- Est-ce que vous compter rester ici toute la nuit ?

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? demanda Ron avec un regard de chiot.

- Hein ? Mais… non ! Enfin Mr Weasley… Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça… Enfin… Bon, bon c'est d'accord ! Mais ne faites pas de bruit !

- Oh merci Mme Pomfresh ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! exagéra Ron en baisant la main de l'infirmière.

- Enfin Mr Weasley… murmura Mme Pomfresh en rougissant. Euh… bien bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Madame.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et y entra. Ron revint tout de suite s'installer près d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas bougé. Il la regarda longuement et rajusta un peu sa couverture. Elle était si belle ! La lumière de l'infirmière s'éteint et plongea la pièce dans le noir. Ron était seule avec Hermione, car les autres malades avaient quitté l'infirmerie plus tôt.

Il caressait distraitement sa joue quand il effleura ses lèvres… Elles étaient si douces… Il était pris d'une irrésistible envie de les embrasser. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et il entendait l'infirmière ronfler dans son cabinet.

Il se pencha doucement au-dessus d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Puis il l'embrassa longuement. Au moment où il allait stopper le baiser, il sentit qu'Hermione y répondait. Surpris, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et se redressa.

- Hermione ?

- … Oh Ron ! gémit Hermione.

- Hermione ! Tu es vivante ! Oh Hermione ! fit Ron en la serrant très fort.

- Aïe Ron ! tu me fais mal !

- Oups excuse-moi ! chuchota Ron en desserrant son étreinte. Mais je suis si heureux de te voir vivante.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Ses membres la tiraillaient de partout. Elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil… Mais ce long sommeil, elle l'avait voulu, car les paroles de Malia résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête… « Ron ne t'aime pas » « Ron est à moi » « Tu vas mourir »… Ron ne l'aimait pas, c'était une évidence. Alors elle n'avait pas voulu se réveiller, car elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui…

Puis elle avait senti les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes, qui l'avait embrassé mieux que dans le plus beau de ses rêves… mais maintenant elle ne savait pas si c'était un baiser d'amour… Et elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Alors elle demanda :

- Ron ? Pour… Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

- Euh… Bah… bafouilla Ron, craignant qu'elle se moque de lui s'il lui avouait la vérité.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Ron ne savait que répondre… Il avait peur qu'elle rit de lui s'il lui répondait oui. Elle était tellement belle, elle avait plein d'autres garçons à ses pieds… Ron pensa tristement qu'il était sûrement le dernier qu'elle pourrait aimer. Il redressa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Alors il y vit de l'espoir, de la tristesse, de la confiance et de l'amour… Tous ces sentiments mélangés qu'il perçut lui firent bondir le cœur… Il ne dit rien mais se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa encore une fois.

- Ca veut dire oui ? demanda Hermione en stoppant le baiser.

- Oui… Je t'aime Hermione, depuis la 1ère fois où je t'ai vue… déclara Ron en rougissant.

- Moi aussi…

- Moi aussi quoi ? glissa Ron pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Moi aussi… je t'aime. Assura Hermione d'une voix tendre.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent encore une fois avec passion. Puis Ron se glissa dans les couvertures, près de SON Hermione. Celle-ci se blottit contre lui et rougit de sentir son torse musclé sous ses bras. Ron l'embrassa sur le front, puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux, le sourire au lèvres.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh se leva et sortit de sa cabine. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux adolescents blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Le pauvre Weasley avait du vouloir serrer une dernière fois son amie, mais il était trop tard… A cette heure-ci elle devait déjà être morte…

La vieille infirmière essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et entreprit de réveiller le « pauvre » Ronald.

- Mr Weasley ! fit-elle en secouant légèrement son élève.

- Mmhmm ? murmura Ron en entrouvrant les yeux. … Mme Pomfresh !

Ron s'était soudain rendu compte que l'infirmière voyait qu'il avait dormi avec Hermione. Il se releva prestement et déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je vous jure, il ne s'est rien passé !

- Mr Weasley… je suis désolée pour votre amie, je comprends votre choc et le fait que vous ayez voulu…

- Ron ? interrompit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Miss… Miss Granger ! Vous êtes réveillée !

- Mme Pomfresh ? dit Hermione en se redressant. Je… je suis désolée… je…

- Oh Miss ! Ce que je suis contente ! Dumbledore sera fier de moi ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez nous quitter… déclara joyeusement l'infirmière.

- Merci Mme Pomfresh… Mais est-ce que je pourrais sortir maintenant ? demanda Hermione en essayant de se relever, ce qui lui fit pousser un « Aïe ! ».

- Vous n'êtes pas encore en état Miss ! Vous allez rester ici encore un jour ou deux… Et vos amis pourront venir vous voir quand ils voudront ! déclara Mme Pomfresh en se tournant vers Ron.

- Je vais prévenir les autres ! dit Ron en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

- A tout à l'heure Ron !

Le garçon sortit de l'infirmerie presque en sautant de joie. Son Hermione était vivante, et elle l'aimait ! Il fonça dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et monta réveiller Harry. Il le secoua dans tous les sens et lui hurla aux oreilles : « Hermione est en vie ! »

- Ron ! Je dormais, je te signale ! gronda Harry faiblement.

- Mais Hermione est en vie, je te dis !

- C'est vrai ? finit par demander Harry en se redressant et en mettant ses lunettes.

- Oui ! allez viens ! Elle attend que vous veniez la voir !

- Laisse-moi deux minutes, j'arrive !

- OK !

Ron descendit s'asseoir dans la Salle Commune, impatienté. Ginny, ayant entendu du bruit, descendit à son tour et, voyant son frère, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ginny ! Hermione est vivante ! elle s'est réveillée ! répondit Ron avec entrain.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Ginny la larme à l'œil.

- Oui ! assura Ron en étreignant sa sœur.

Ginny était très heureuse, elle pensait qu'elle avait perdu Hermione, et là elle la retrouvait! Elle avait hâte d'aller la voir !

- Ron ! Je suis prêt ! Bonjour Ginny ! salua Harry.

- Allons-y Harry. Ginny, tu nous rejoins ?

- Oui je m'habille et j'arrive ! répondit Ginny en courant s'habiller.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Puis Harry demanda :

- Au fait, comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit réveillée ? Son cas semblait pourtant désespéré…

- Euh… fit Ron en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

**Fin du 8ème chapitre**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez la réaction d'Harry face à l'union de Ron et Hermione, et vous verrez la relation Harry-Ginny évoluer… N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je n'attends que vous et vos remarques ! Bisous._


	9. L'Amour

**Chapitre 9 : L'Amour**

_- Euh…fit Ron en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles._

- Et bien quoi ? Tu ne le sais pas ? - s'impatienta Harry.

- Je pense qu'Hermione saura mieux te le dire que moi… - déclara Ron.

- Ron, tu es bien mystérieux dis-moi… Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi - blagua Harry.

- L'amour change les hommes - murmura Ron d'un air rêveur avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie à la suite de Harry.

Ce dernier se précipita sur Hermione quand il la vit assise sur son lit, calée confortablement par deux oreillers. Mrs Pomfresh lui faisait ingurgiter une potion contre la douleur, elle s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à Harry d'étreindre sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était presque rétablie. « Pom-Pom » finit de lui donner sa potion puis laissa les trois amis se retrouver.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny déboula à son tour dans la pièce et poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit son amie vivante. Les larmes débordaient de ses joues tellement elle était heureuse. Après des étreintes plus que longues, Ginny s'assit à son tour auprès d'Hermione et posa la même question qu'Harry :

- Comment se fait-il que tu te sois réveillée ?

Cette fois-ci, Ron ne fut pas le seul à rougir. Hermione toussota pour cacher son malaise puis d'un regard entendu avec Ron, elle se décida à parler :

- Ginny, tu… tu sais combien j'aime ton frère - Ron rougit encore plus, mais de satisfaction cette fois – et je ne voulais pas me réveiller car je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais…- elle supplia Rondu regard de continuer.

- Cette nuit, je l'ai embrassée car moi aussi je l'aime – continua Ron avec un regard plein d'amour pour Hermione.

- C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas la seule à éprouver ce magnifique sentiment qu'est l'Amour – finit Hermione en embrassant Ron comme pour prouver que tout cela était vrai.

- Mais… Hermione… Ron… c'est magnifique ! … c'est si romantique ! - s'exclama Ginny avec ferveur.

- Je suis heureux pour vous – déclara Harry.

Les 4 amis discutèrent ensuite jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh ordonnent à Ginny, Ron et Harry d'aller en cours. Harry et Ginny partirent les premiers, suivis de Ron qui resta un peu plus pour embrasser celle qu'il aimait.

La journée se déroula normalement, bien que l'on pouvait distinguer une joie profonde sur les visages de trois adolescents qui n'avaient été que figures pleines de tristesse les deux jours précédents.

Le soir Mrs Pomfresh autorisa Hermione à sortir de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, un grand nombre de Gryffondors vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles et se réjouir de son rétablissement. Mais comme certains garçons commençaient à devenir un peu plus intimes avec elle, Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement en balançant un regard meurtrier sur les autres mâles qui s'empressèrent de déguerpir.

Hermione rit de sa jalousie et en fut extrêmement satisfaite. Elle était heureuse de reprendre une vie normale avec Ron à ses côtés.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un mois avait passé depuis « l'accident » d'Hermione et celle-ci était complètement rétablie autant sur le plan émotionnel que sur le plan physique. Elle et Ron formaient un couple parfait, malgré quelques disputes de temps à autre. Harry avait accompli la première tâche avec succès, avec l'aide de Maugrey Fol-Œil et il devait désormais réfléchir à l'énigme de la seconde tâche. Dumbledore avait annoncé aux élèves la promiscuité du Bal de Noël qui aurait lieu après la deuxième étape du Tournois et les élèves se préparaient avec ferveur à ce grand évènement.

Ron avait bien sûr invité Hermione au bal et celle-ci avait accepté après l'avoir longuement embrassé. Le jeune homme avait reçu une robe de bal à froufrous de la part de sa mère et Hermione en avait ri jusqu'à l'épuisement pour finalement l'accompagner et lui choisir une tenue plus... moderne. Elle devait encore dénicher la sienne et tous deux seraient près pour ce qui serait sûrement un des plus beaux moments de leurs vies.

Un soir où Hermione lisait tranquillement _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ dans la Salle Commune, Ginny surgit en courant, les yeux plein de larmes. Hermione se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? Ne pleure pas, raconte-moi – murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'est… c'est Harry… Il a demandé à Cho de l'accompagner au bal…

- Et qu'a-t-elle répondu? - s'enquit précipitamment Hermione.

- Elle était déjà prise, je crois qu'elle y va avec Cédric Diggory - répondit Ginny en reniflant.

Voyant que son amie ne se calmait décidemment pas, Hermione l'amena faire un tour dehors où les étoiles resplendissaient dans le ciel noir. Elles s'assirent sur les marches et Hermione parla d'un voix douce:

- Ginny, tu n'es pas arrivée à l'oublier, comme je te l'avais conseillé.

- Mais Hermione, je ne peux pas! Il m'obsède! Sans cesse son visage m'occupe l'esprit, sans cesse je le vois dans mes rêves, sans cesse je me surprends à le regarder! Tu sais bien ce que c'est toi l'Amour, alors tu devrais me comprendre...

- Je te comprends parfaitement Ginny. Mais lui ne semble apparament pas te voir autrement que comme la soeur de Ron. Par contre, un tas d'autres garçons louche sur toi, et tu es tellement obsédée par Harry que tu n'y fais pas attention!

- Qui pourrait être intéressé par moi? - dit Ginny d'une voix morose et fatiguée de pleurer.

- Et bien, Dean, par exemple, me semble assez attiré par Mademoiselle...

- Mais Dean n'est qu'un ami pour moi! - s'entêta Ginny

- Il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amitié à l'amour - affirma Hermione d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

- J'aimerais tellement qu'il en soit ainsi avec Harry... - Ginny marqua une pause, plaqua soudainement ses mains sur sa bouche, les enleva, poussa un soupir puis continua - Tu vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Hermione?

- Ecoute, oublie Harry pour de bon. Il ne t'aime pas, pour l'instant, car sa vue est brouillé par la beauté de Cho Chang. Alors arrête de te consumer à petit feu pour lui et rapproche-toi de Dean qui trouvera sûrement le courage de t'inviter en voyant que tu t'intéresses un peu à lui. C'est un garçon drôle et sympa, et je suis sûre qu'il fera un parfait cavalier pour le Bal - affirma Hermione.

- Tu as sans doute raison, j'aime bien Dean... Merci Hermione... Je te connais depuis bien moins longtemps que Fanny ou Julane, mais tu sais bien mieux me réconforter qu'elles - déclara Ginny sachant que ses deux copines n'avaient même pas remarqué son triste état.

- Ginny, tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est normal que je t'aide à retrouver le sourire.

La jeune rousse hocha la tête puis étreignit fortement Hermione. Les deux amies se levèrent et allèrent se coucher l'esprit plus tranquille...

Le lendemain et les semaines qui suivirent, Ginny fit comme lui avait conseillé Hermione et se rapprocha de Dean. Elle se rendit compter que c'était un garçon avec qui elle s'entendait très bien car ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup d'humour et passaient leur temps à rire ensemble.

Hermione fut rassurée sur le compte de son amie et se mit à rechercher une robe pour le Bal. Deux fois elle alla à Pré-au-Lard et deux fois elle repartit bredouille. Elle voulait trouver la robe parfaite, la robe qui montrerait à Ron combien elle l'aimait... Mais aucune ne lui plaisait, jusqu'au jour où la vendeuse, surprise de voir qu'Hermione revenait souvent mais n'achetait jamais rien, finit par fouiller dans sa réserve et trouva plusieurs robes datant du Moyen-Age mais parfaitement conservées. Elle les présenta à Hermione qui eut tout de suite un coup de coeur pour une somptueuse robe à corset rose pâle et ses chaussons de verre assortis. Elle la paya de suite, rentra à Poudlard et la rangea soigneusement au fond de son armoire en vue du Bal. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé une tenue à la hauteur de Ron.

Harry avait accompli avec succès la seconde tâche en repêchant Ron au fond du lac, ainsi que la soeur de Fleur Delacour qu'il n'était pas censé secourir mais qui lui avait valu la deuxième place après Cédric Diggory. Viktor Krum avait dû sauver Hermione des profondeurs du lac et celle-ci se demandait bien pourquoi elle, étant donné que d'après l'oeuf elle était chère à son coeur... et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé...!

Harry, lui, après s'être fait rembarré par Cho, n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalière et commençait à désespérer car même Neville avait trouvé une compagne en la personne de Luna Lovegood. Puis en regardant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, il trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait et décida de lui demander de l'accompagner au Bal après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dean adorait Ginny et était heureux de leur rapprochement. Il se promit de l'inviter le lendemain et s'endormit sur cette résolution.

Le lendemain, un garçon s'approcha de Ginny et lui demanda:

- Ginny, veux-tu venir au Bal avec moi?

**Fin du Chapitre 9**

_Merci aux gentilles reviews de Virg05, Jinny, elodie, kklinou, capu, paulka, carlos et potterevans (ta review m'a fait super trop plaisir!)._

_Et pour "la fille ki ve savoir", commence par t'inscrire ça pourra toujours être utile, et la prochaine fois que tu demandes ce genre de truc, laisse au moins un com sur le chapitre... :S_

_Kiss et à très longtemps car je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire avant septembre!_

_Dafie, l'auteur qui aime JK Rowling._


End file.
